Sombras como testigos
by Melanie Stark
Summary: Solo sus sombras fueron testigos de su enlace. ONE SHOT.


**Sombras como testigos**

**Melanie Stark**

* * *

Los fríos muros de Invernalia, esos que gritaban hogar, iban quedando rápidamente atrás, a medida que el veloz caballo galopaba en la helada noche.

El negro corcel de Rhaegar daba tumbos y se hundía en la nieve, no así el zaino norteño de Lyanna, que se desenvolvía mucho mejor, aunque ambos sabían que el corcel iría más rápido en las tierras del Tridente y de Dominio.

A Rhaegar, el Príncipe Dragón, le importaban más bien poco su morena esposa dorniense, su hija, de oscuros cabellos y ojos violeta, o el pequeño que crecía en la tripa de Elia. Rhaegar amaba a Lyanna, demostrando que la llamada _locura Targaryen _también lo había afectado a él.

Y a Lyanna, la Doncella de Invierno, tampoco le importaban mucho su padre o sus hermanos. Menos aún su prometido, el idiota amigo de Ned. Lyanna también amaba a Rhaegar (aunque sería de tontos no amar al Príncipe Bardo, más allá de su aspecto físico, _nada desdeñable, claro_, sino por su forma recta, honorable, valiente y caballerosa de ser).

Pero su amor era prohibido, por eso huyeron. Por eso, él la _secuestró_. Por eso, ella _se dejó_ secuestrar, jugando a los salvajes, olvidando de a ratos que eran el heredero del Trono de Hierro (y señor de Rocadragón, al menos hasta que Viserys creciera) y la futura señora de Bastión de Tormentas (y nada menos que una Stark de Invernalia).

Al llegar a Desembarco del Rey, encerraron su amor al mundo. Rhaegar descuidó su familia y sus responsabilidades por estar con Lyanna, e incluso pensaba que lo que le dedicaba era poco... todo era poco, al lado de la vida y el futuro que ella había sacrificado por él.

-No lo es, mi amor –respondía ella, cada vez que el Príncipe se lo planteaba, sonriendo ampliamente y sentándose en su regazo-. Te amo –luego murmuraba, y lo besaba, enredando sus blancos dedos en el cabello plateado del dragón, y por unos momentos, que parecían eternos, solo eran Rhaegar y Lyanna, un hombre y una mujer (no un dragón y una loba huango), juntos, felices.

Y aunque Rhaegar estaba gran parte del día en la corte, y Lyanna lo pasaba sola y encerrada en una torre secreta, su amor, lejos de desgastarse, crecía a pasos agigantados, cada instante que pasaban juntos; y se afianzaba cada vez más, mientras estaban separados.

–Cásate conmigo –le pidió él un día, minutos después de entrar en la torre, habiendo estado observándola leer en silencio.

Lyanna se sobresaltó, pues no sabía que su príncipe estaba allí, pero al verlo, su rostro se iluminó, como siempre sucedía.

–No hagas eso, Targaryen –lo regañó, sin ser consciente de qué había dicho él. Solía sucederle, que se perdía en la dulzura de su voz y no escuchaba sus palabras.

–Lo siento –murmuró, triste por lo que él creía que era una negativa tan contundente. Ella dejó el libro de lado, se levantó de la cama, se acercó a él y le picó un cachete.

–Saca la cara de Rey –exigió, sonriendo de lado.

Rhaegar relajó su rostro, y Lyanna besó su mejilla juguetonamente. Él sonrió, animado.

–¿Qué leías? –preguntó, cambiando de tema. Ella saltó de panza a la cama y le mostró la portada del libro. Él se recostó a su lado, sonriendo por la constante alegría de la chica (que se debía a él y solo a él, aunque tal vez influyera que estaba sola todo el tiempo, a excepción de sus –aburridas- doncellas y ser Arthur Dayne, que velaba por ella). También era por la edad. El príncipe solía olvidar que la loba aún no había pasado diecisiete días de su nombre. Era una niña. Era su niña.

–¿Qué pasa, amor mío? –inquirió ella, viendo el rostro de Rey apoderarse nuevamente de los rasgos que tanto amaba.

–Nada, hermosa –respondió, vagamente-. Solo pensaba...

–¿En qué? –insistió la Stark, con los ojos grises brillando.

–En lo bellísima que eres –respondió él, besando su cuello suavemente. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la norteña, quien se sorprendió, ya que nunca había experimentado uno (hija del Norte como era, no sufría el frío en la misma intensidad que su amado, de la cálida Rocadragón, en cuya sangre corría el fuego del antiguo Feudo Franco). El dragón sonrió, y atrapó sus labios entre los propios.

–Cásate conmigo –pidió, por segunda vez. Lyanna abrió los ojos repentinamente, pasmada–. Es la tercera vez que te sorprendo desde que llegué –se burló, ocultando su preocupación–. Nunca creí dejarte sin palabras.

–Qué simpático –repuso ella, sarcástica, enarcando una ceja.

–Cásate conmigo –insistió. _La tercera es la vencida_.

–Cariño, por más que mi corazón me grite que sí, y muera por dentro por aceptar, ya estás casado –respondió, suave y tristemente.

–El primer Aegon desposó a sus dos hermanas –murmuró el Príncipe, tomando el rostro de su amada entre sus manos–. Yo me encargo de eso. Tú dime que sí.

–¿Es necesario? –preguntó, con la más profunda alegría brillando en sus ojos.

–Me gustaría oírlo –dijo Rhaegar, sonriente.

–Escapamos y enfrentamos a todos juntos. Claro que quiero casarme contigo.

Una semana después, frente a un pequeño arciano que el príncipe hizo traer desde el mismísimo bosque de dioses de Invernalia, junto con centenares de rosas de invierno del Norte, intercambiaron votos matrimoniales, con sus sombras como únicos testigos. Luego de esa noche, en el vientre de la loba huargo comenzó a crecer el fruto de su amor. Un niño «o niña», como insistía Rhaegar, constantemente, pues quería una pequeña Lyanna correteando por la torre, que crecería apartado y escondido, pero que sería tan heredero al trono como Rhaenys y Aegon.

Pero mientras Lyanna y Rhaegar, hielo y fuego, se amaban profundamente, un ejército avanzaba desde el Norte, esperando recuperar a la Stark de Invernalia y, esperaban, futura señora de Bastión de Tormentas, sin saber que ya era señora de Rocadragón y, dentro de unos pocos años como mucho, sería reina de los Siete Reinos.

Al enterarse que Robert y Ned encabezaban sendos ejércitos para recuperarla, Lyanna casi enloqueció. No le importaba Robert, pero no podía permitir que ni Ned, ni su amado Rhaegar, salieran lastimados, o, peor, murieran.

–Déjame hablar con mi hermano –insistía ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, las primeras que derramaba desde su nacimiento, prácticamente, ya que _en el Norte, las lágrimas se congelan_.

–No, amor mío. Los que quieran venir, que vengan –la tranquilizaba su marido, jugueteando con su larguísima cascada de cabello negro-. Perdonaré a tu hermano y a sus banderizos –prometió, con un beso–. No prometo lo mismo para Baratheon.

–No me interesa –dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Saber que el amor de su vida perdonaría a su hermano la tranquilizaba. El dragón amó su sonrisa y el cambio que produjo en su rostro, y limpió las lágrimas (heladas, así que tal vez no fuera tan mítico que el Norte las congelaba) a besos.

–Basta que los Siete Reinos sepan que nos amamos. Te amo, Lyanna Stark, reina de mi corazón.

–Te amo, Rhaegar Targaryen, mi dragón.

* * *

**Sí, bueno, capaz el final es medio seco, pero es que iba a seguir con las cursilerías y casi vomito :3**

**Sí, es mi primer historia en el fandom... ¿_Tanto_ se nota? Pero no por eso quiero piedad. Quiero críticas. Destruyan mi ego, están más que invitados.**


End file.
